Telecommunication cables are used for distributing data across vast networks. As telecommunication cables are routed across networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable and splice or tap into the cable so that data may be distributed to “branches” of the network. The branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on. The distributed lines are often referred to as drop lines. At each point where the cable is opened, it is necessary to provide some type of enclosure to protect the cable (and potentially unjacketed fiber) and allow easy and repeated access to the cable, such that technicians may easily access the cable to provide necessary services, the link may be tested, and so that one installation crew may install a drop line to the device, while another completes the link inside the home to the subscriber optical network unit.
Enclosures for both electrical and optical telecommunication cables are generally known. For example, there are enclosures that receive one or more cables and contain some form of cable connection. Such enclosures often also contain storage means for storing unused conductive wires or optical fibers waiting for subsequent use. In some enclosures, splices in the cable and connection devices intended for subsequent connection to drop wires are maintained in separate areas of the enclosure, so as to reduce the possibility of damaging or disrupting cable splices during re-entry into the enclosure when connecting drop lines or the like. Terminals or closures positioned at a final residential unit, likely a simplex or duplex home, are sometimes termed network interface devices.